


[REDACTED]’s Fate

by StarGamerxox



Series: Balance Reincarnated [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Ink just doesn’t understand, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Tag As I Go, error is good, missing child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGamerxox/pseuds/StarGamerxox
Summary: Error has a large... blank spot... in his memory.  He usually forgets the files he made.  This is normal for him.  It's not quite his fault since... what was their name...?  What happened to them...?  He forgot.  It doesn't help that he'd found an enemy.  He didn't want to destroy, but this one keeps helping creators, and Error doesn't want the multiverse to collapse if too many are made.  So he's forced to destroy.  But what he's stuck on is why he likes Ink so damn much when they're supposed to be enemies.Co written with my good friend and editor. I’ll link their wattpad
Relationships: Error/Ink, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Balance Reincarnated [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858774
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Log List

First steps   
Check in   
Sick day   
Board games   
Drawing   
Cooking   
Saying hello to the uncles   
First words   
Setting up

Comment which one you'd like to see first and we'll put it up next. Remember that this list will update and underlined logs are logs that have yet to be played. Numbered logs will play between chapters and named logs will be based on how many people want to see one. This will be moved to before the prologue in two days.


	2. Prologue

[My co-author](https://my.w.tt/CNznUHagA8)

(the cover is at the end, it is drawn by my co-author )

Error can't exactly remember why he went looking that day, his soul just felt a calling he couldn't avoid. He followed that calling where it led him.

**_Playing file: Unknown_ **

_ Log 1 _

_ I c-c-couldn't quite remember wh-why I w-went where I-I-I did. Probably beca-cause I felt s-some sort of cal-al-alling and it j-just felt right to g-go there to app-pp-ppease it. _

Error followed the calling to a blank space that was slowly filling with colors, with buildings, with people. It went from a blank space to an au.

_ It w-w-was different th-than other places. I-It autom-om-omatically filled itself wi-with color, buildings, and-nd-nd people. It w-went from it's wh-white blank sp-space to an AU-AU. _

In the center of it all was a figure, holding a paintbrush and smiling. Somewhere inside him, his soul burned with an unknown ache. Why was this so familiar to him?

_ I s-s-simply smiled when-en I got t-to the c-center. The re-re-reason I did w-was beca-cause there, sitting on-on the grou-ound, was a sm-sm-small child, tiny o-orbs of pa-aint swirling aro-ro-round it. Some of-of them darted o-off, splashing som-om-omething with col-lor. _

“W-who are you? What are you doing!?” Error asked and the person noticed him. He was a skeleton, a bit shorter than Error, and his eyes flickered through multiple shapes and colors.

“I’m Ink! I’m the guardians AU’s!” He grinned and Error balled his fists, unsure why this filled him with anger.

_ Wh-When I smi-iled at the ch-child, they smi-iled back. I co-could not tell thei-ei-eir age, but th-they appeared t-to be alon-one. Because o-of this, I sco-cooped them up an-and took them home-me. _

Error didn’t say anything before he sent his strings out to capture Ink. It fell through him and Error stared at him in horror. Soulless. This ‘guardian’ was soulless.

“What are you doing.” He hissed and the guardian smiled.

“I’m helping the creators with their new au!” And for some reason Error was filled with rage. Instead of fighting, he took a step away before darting off. He was fuming with rage.

_ Once I-I got bac-ack, I set to ma-ma-making them a ro-room. I had th-thought of names wh-while I d-did and one st-stuck out to me-me the mo-most. I na-named them Sp-[REDACTED].  _


	3. Chapter 1

“It’s not right.” Error mumbled as he paced. This ‘guardian’ could ruin everything he just spent a few years working on. He built the balance of the multiverse back from almost nothing and now this ‘guardian’, this soulless monstrosity, could ruin it.

“He’s sitting there, helping those reckless ‘creators’ destroy their balance and he doesn’t even bat an eye!” Error reached up and began to tug strings out of his eyes will he raged.

“No… no… I can handle this. I can handle this. I’ll just have to destroy a bit more to keep the majority of worlds safe.” He whispered to himself again before opening a glitchy portal underneath him. He wasn't bothered when he fell through the portal and moved to land on his feet. 

Ink was still working on the AU. With a slightly more clear mind, Error was able to notice the paint splatter on the ‘guardian’s cheek. He also seemed to use a smaller paintbrush at times to work on the closer details.

“Why do you help them?” Error called out and the ‘guardian’ turned with a smile. Error knew that smile would fade one day and that actually hurt him.

“Because it’s my job! They asked me to!” Ink said with a smile and Error grimaced. Following the creators? Helping them just because they asked? That surprisingly shocked Error.

“I’d just say, the creators will never do anything for you. They never did anything for-“ Error went from feeling rage to standing blankly without a clue what he was saying. Who did they do nothing for? He had no clue.

“Well… I’m different. I’m their guardian.” Ink grinned and went back to work. Error narrowed his eyes.

“Too much creation and things start to disappear. Worlds fall apart. People die. And it could be easily avoided.” He huffed and Ink rolled his eyelights.

“Whatever. They help me, I help them.” Ink responded and Error walked away. Error covered his head and sighed.

“Why does it scare me so much?” He mumbled as he opened a portal to his space in the antivoid. He looked at the hammock he had in his area before moving to flop in it, rubbing his eyes.

“God… why does he… seem familiar to me?” He seemed so confused. Too many ideas running through his head and he just allowed himself to scream out.

“Error? Why the hell is the negativity here so strong-“ Nightmare froze when he saw Error, curled in his hammock. He had obviously crashed and immediately the negative guardian frowned.

“Good god… you haven’t crashed since…” suddenly his face twisted into a frown. He couldn’t remember the last time Error had crashed and that suddenly really bothered him.

“Whatever… you don’t live here anymore my friend. Whatever had you so panicked is gone now.” He used his tentacles to pick Error up before carrying him back home. 

“Whatever happened, let’s hope it doesn’t happen again.” Nightmare moved to lay his friend down in his room before sighing and walking away.

This was gonna be interesting to tell his others.


	4. Log 2

##  Playing File: Unknown

Log 2

_ Of course, setting up [REDACTED]'s room was quite interesting. Despite looking quite young, they could already tell colors they likes and seemed to like bright and cheery colors, of course, but there were a couple darker ones they liked as decoration around the ceiling and floor, when we painted lines as lay out. Perhaps they will be a very artistic child. We will just have to wait and see. At the moment, they are taking a nap, then we'll take them to the doctors to see if they can tell us how old [REDACTED] is. Even if the room is temporary, it fits. A lot. At least they'll have a good place to stay if something happens to me. _

The log book has been updated


End file.
